


A Wicked Creature

by Arithanas



Category: Rotkäppchen | Little Red Riding Hood (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Gender-Neutral Pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 18:04:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6867787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arithanas/pseuds/Arithanas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'All the better to eat you with!', the Big Bad Wolf said and they meant every word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wicked Creature

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/gifts).



Little Red Riding Hood felt how relief washed over her as soon as the heavy sun of midday danced on the tip of her fingers. Shadows were no made for her.

She was out of the woods quite literally.

Once she was within a good distance from the woods but not quite near the cottage, Little Red Riding Hood pulled down her hood and lifted the corner of her apron. Wine and cake were still there, safe and covered by the nosegay she picked in her way to the grandmother’s house. She will be able to deliver all the goods to her grandmother.

The half-forgotten memory of the wolf who greet her stirred in her mind, what a nice surprise for the grandmother the flowers will be!

The cottage door was standing open, swinging on its hinges at the mercy of the breeze. Little Red Riding Hood said to herself: ‘Oh, but grandmother might feel very poorly if she’s not able to fit the wedge under her door.’

With rushed all what she was capable without disturbing the precious contents of her apron.

'Good morning,' Little Red Riding Hood greeted, her cheerful voice tried to hide the uneasiness that the figure of her grandmother laying on the bed with her cap pulled far over her face.

What terrible was the notion of seeing her ever-industrious grandmother resting like an ordinary old lady. Her grandmother was anything but ordinary.

Without a word, Little Red Riding Hood arranged for the cake, wine and flowers beside the bed, aiming for a pleasant composition on that precarious surface before touching her grandmother’s arm.

Her grandmother tilted her head and the edge of the cap rose slowly. Little Red Riding Hood could barely peer in the darkness of her Grandmother’s bed, but the changes the girl glimpsed, troubled her exceedingly

'Oh! grandmother,' she said, 'what big ears you have!'

'All the better to hear you with, my child,' was the reply.

 'But, grandmother, what big eyes you have!' she said.

'All the better to see you with, my dear.'

'But, grandmother, what large hands you have!'

'All the better to hug you with.'

'Oh! but, grandmother, what a terrible big mouth you have!'

'All the better to eat you with!' the Big Bad Wolf said and he meant every word.

Little Red Riding Hood gasped and recoiled. The wolf with one bound was out of bed with such a wicked look in his eyes. Danger could be felt in the grandmother’s little cottage.  

The Big Bad Wolf craned over the quaint little bed and his long tongue slid out of its snout.  The leering gesture bristled the vibrissae by the soaked nose.

‘Or, to be clearer, all the better to eat you out!’

Little Red Riding Hood said to herself: 'Oh dear! How troubled I feel today...' before bringing her hand back and lay it down on that insolent wolf’s shinny nose with all her might.

‘Bad wolf!’ the girl scolded, wagging her fine finger at the wolf. ‘Out of my grandmother’s bed, and my grandmother’s clothes! Double quick, now!’

Bewilderment and guilt were promptly displayed and the wolf undid the clothes and folded them properly in the bed. The wolf, known in the entire region, as the Big Bad Wolf folded his ears and used his furry tail to cover the wet cunt that good Mother Nature had put between his hind legs.

Little Red Riding Hood couldn’t remain indignant against the wolf. A great quantity of water had passed under the bridge since the first time they meet in her grandmother’s house.

‘Tell me kindly, wolf, where is my ailing grandmother who my mother charged me to visit?’

‘Taking a well-deserved rest with her’ his ears perked up and his tail wagged a little, ‘friend, the huntsman’s mother’ and his ears perked again.

‘My grandmother, resting?’

The Big Bad Wolf tilted his head and drew his ears closer to his skull.

‘Wolf, I was born in the morning, but it wasn’t this morning.’

‘Ah-ah, just one slap in the nose for me…’

Little Red Riding Hood said to herself: 'Of course the wolf understand why my grandmother doesn’t want to live in the village'.  There was a time when Little Red Riding Hood did not know what a wicked creature the Big Bad Wolf was, she learned it one day on a bed of new grass and, to her astonishment, she was not at all afraid of them at all.

‘The huntsman’s mom, poor widow lady…’ The Big Bad Wolf said with an ironic smile, resting his paw on Little Red Riding Hood’s skirt. ‘So lonely with her son away chasing wild animals…’

‘You are a wolf, don’t make me think your heart is bleeding for the poor widow.’

‘Of course no, guild would rake me beyond measure, being me who ate her husband.’

Another of the mysteries of the forest was resolved and Little Red Riding Hood sighed her frustration. Years were not enough to train this vile creature.

‘Then, the message was yours.’

‘Yes.’

‘You tricked me to come to my grandmother’s cottage, in rush, because I was worried of her health.’

The Big Bad Wolf swept the grandmother’s floor with his tail. His snout was not made to smile, but Little Red Riding Hood could bet the wolf was grinning from ear to ear.

‘You are a devious she-wolf!’

‘A wolf I am. I have a daunting reputation to uphold, you-not-so-Little Red Riding Hood.’

The Big Bad Wolf liked the charade of pass for a male wolf, and he did it wonderfully. Little Red Riding Hood wished for a time when such subterfuges were not necessary.

‘Besides, what did you want me to do?’ The Big Bad Wolf asked and he put his big paws on top Little Red Riding Hood’ wobbly kneecaps. ‘Should I knock to your door and ask your aged mother: excuse me, Madame, may I take your lovely daughter to my forest bed? I promise not to pluck any flowers while I am on it?’

But Red Riding Hood found not a flaw in The Big Bad Wolf and she went joyously to bed with her beloved wolf, since she had made all the way to her grandmother’s house.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The Big Bad Wolf uses gender neutral pronouns, because they are a wolf, but they are a female wolf, loving a female young woman clad in red.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Dear Clever Wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6943321) by [KiannaLeigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiannaLeigh/pseuds/KiannaLeigh)




End file.
